


Never

by Riiru



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Watson, Drama, M/M, Mary is rejected, Sherlock and John in love, john leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiru/pseuds/Riiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something between Sherlock, Mary and John. It is not only the baby. It is the knowledge that there will never be something else than this. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some Johnlock after I've seen some Johnlock on tumblr. Leave me alone, I love my baby Johnlock. >_

„You've kissed him!“

Her look punished him from afar, while her her slender fingers touched the the chimney, almost affectionately. She looked at him, a look over the shoulder, the rest of her body was turned away from him and meant to him that she didn't want to devote herself to him completely. He couldn't say why. Never.

John had clenched his hands to fists.

She was that one who should be accused, at least, she had shot at Sherlock. Thousand scenarios he had been running in his mind in which Sherlock was shot, but that Mary – his own wife – would critically injure his best friend, had never come to him to the sense. Just as the fact that she had led another life before him. Sherlock had uncovered it how every case they had had together.  
His throat was dry, because he forgot so banal things like breathe and swallow. He had never been prepared for this. Actually, he wanted to break out and be furious, throw things and shout at both of them, sitting there. However, he didn't. He was John Watson, a soldier and doctor. Contradictions in himself. What he wanted didn' arrange with the things he wanted. Never.

"Yes. And this makes me a damned idiot!“ His voice broke off and his look touched the carpet of the flat in the 221B Baker Street. He could never define the colour really, although he had tried it countless times, but he couldn't catch some things just in words. Never.

„I never wanted to be the man who was disloyal to his wife. I never wanted it.“ He lifted his look to the ceiling and prayed internally to God. He had never seen himself as this kind of man. Till that the death separates us. He had meant this in such a way, but on the wedding celebration had happened this special thing. Something that he could not describe. Never.

Sherlock. herlock Holmes of all people, the man without any feelings had said him that he loved him. Him, John Watson. The broken and most insignificant man of the universe. The doctor who needed two years to cure the broken heart which Sherlock had left when he had jumped of the Saint Bart Hospital to kill himself. He hadn't come over that yet. Never.

He had often said Mrs Hudson that he wasn't Sherlocks boyfriend, however, he had claimed him long time ago for himself. Already after they had stood with Moriarty in this pool. Distinct promises and then was Irene who had released this dreadful, toxic jealousy in him. Sherlock who had behaved like a man with broken heart. However, only on his wedding celebration he had learnt how Sherlock Holmes handles with lovesickness really. And the fact that he had given up his own life, his own life for him and his friends. Thus he hadn't estimated Sherlock. Never.

Mrs Hudson, Lestrade – they all had been in distress, but when Moriarty named John, Sherlock had made the decision. Maybe even for one moment thought to apply no tricks. But he had seen a future for them. This never happened to John. Never.

These two years John had gpne through hell. Mary saved him, anyhow. Cured or deflected. He couldn't say, but he had been infinitely grateful. However, now she was in the way, because Sherlock confessed his love. And he couldn't simply forget that. Never.

„Shit“, John said to himself. He had never thought about the fact that Sherlock understand in petto these feelings even to some extent, never mind could answer them. However, he did and he said it to John, on his wedding. "Son of a bitch!". He didn't want to hurt Mary. He didn't want to leave her. It wasn't the type. Never.

However, the things had changed. She had lied to him, from the outset and without remorse. Not only about this. She had shot Sherlock and had injured him, brought him in mortal danger. He would never forgive for this her. Never

„However, I also never wanted that you to be the woman who shoots my best friend.“ John lifted his look to look to her in the eyes, because she had turned to him. Maybe she also observed Sherlock in the background, exactly John couldn't define this, however, he didn't want to be accused by her. Never.

„Your best friend?“, she asked jeering. A smile stole out on Mary Watson's face and she drove herself through the blond short hair which was long in her former life and red.  
„He is more and has never been less. I knew this from the day when I met you. Not only that there was nobody about which you wanted to talk, but we were always three in this relationship.“ She sounded almost sad, however, John couldn't believe her any more. Never.

„Okay, well. I love him.“ John deeply inhaled and risked a short look at Sherlock, whose eyes widened in amazement. His deductions were not always right. Not if feelings were involved, because, otherwise, all that would have differently gone out, there John was sure. „I love Sherlock Holmes.“ It was true and concerning this he would never lie. Never.

Mary nodded knowingly, not even amazed. „Now I will go.“ Her hand felt over the belly which was already round by now. Three months had passed since the wedding. She smiled. „I have a memory of our time.“ John gasped. He had thought about the baby and it had happened. Nothing that he could just cancel, but Mary was okay with that. And although he looked after a certain sense of responsibility to her and the baby, he didn't want to see them again . Never.

After she had gone, he slowly turned round. „Finally, I wanted to get rid of it.“ He did not want to keep it from him, not after all what had happened. Even if it should be the worst thing of the world. Never.


End file.
